


Life

by Fumm95



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: "We were changed in an instant,We became so much more.Our definition of perfectwas written when she was born."-- Life (Sleeping At Last)Chrom's thoughts on newborn Lucina.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> I recently got sucked into the Fire Emblem fandom after playing through Awakening, and I absolutely adore (my daughter) Lucina. April 20th is her birthday so I thought I'd write something to celebrate. Written with fMU/Robin in mind for the wife, but I kept her nameless to fit with any possible pairing, since that's not what's important here.
> 
> Fic title and the quote in the summary are from the song [Life by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtZp90DBJj0), which is absolutely perfect for Chrom and Lucina's relationship. I've cried so many times listening to it.

It takes Chrom exactly nine steps to cross the distance in front of his desk. A sharp pivot on the last brings him back around, and he makes his way back to the door. Another nine steps. Another turn.

The room is silent, almost eerily so. Even with strained ears, the only sound he can make out is the crackling of the fire, merry and bright, the only thing unaware of the tension engulfing the castle. No chatting servants, no visiting friends.

Nothing but his wildly pounding heart and the endless nine paces.

“Milord?”

He jumps mid-pivot, hopping awkwardly on one foot until he catches his balance. The one word holds no emotion, but when he looks up at Frederick, standing in the doorway, it’s to find an expression of satisfaction.

Still, he swallows, barely able to keep his voice steady. “How is she?”

His friend’s face splits into a rare smile. “The mother or the daughter, milord?”

For a brief moment, he lets his entire body sag with relief, feeling his muscles relax for the first time since he was first ushered out of the chambers. A quiet laugh, perhaps more wet than typical, escapes his lips, but he hardly cares.

“I came to fetch you, milord. Milady told me to get you as soon as it was over, and that she’d send Lady Lissa to bully you should you choose not return soon enough for her liking.”

He chuckles. “Understood. Thank you, Frederick.”

The walk back to the birthing chambers is a blur, though when they arrive, he pauses outside the door, pressing one hand to the wood. His wife is inside, with their child.

With his daughter.

The room is dark, curtains drawn over the windows to block most of the sunlight, but even in the dim light, he can see his wife, reclined against a veritable mound of pillows with a bundle in her arms. He steps closer, torn between elation and a strange nervousness, but he receives a smile, tired but beckoning, that draws him to her side.

Bright eyes, the same shade as his, blink at him from the comfort of her mother’s arms, and the mark of the exalt glints in one. His daughter. His future. His pride and joy.

He reaches a trembling hand out to brush a finger against her soft cheek, across the tightly clenched fist, his vision strangely blurry. Everything he has worked for, has fought and bled and sacrificed for, is here. In his child, the best version of both him and her mother.

His darling Lucina.

At some point soon, they’ll have to greet their anxiously waiting friends, the crowds waiting to meet their new princess. Soon, he’ll be a doting father, showing her off to all, teaching her to wield a sword and taking her to visit their halidom, but for now, surrounded by his little family, by the two loves of his life, Chrom leans over, pressing a kiss to his beautiful daughter’s forehead before wrapping an arm around his wife.

For now, everything is perfect.


End file.
